


Oh, Colin

by sudapigrafool



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Alexander (2004) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudapigrafool/pseuds/sudapigrafool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>letocest; Alexander-era; rough play; fight for dominance; 2005 orig.<br/>Jared can't resist teasing Shannon about his interest in Colin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Colin

"Quit!" Shannon hollered irritably trying to twist out of his brother’s grasp. Kneeling unsteadily on the mattress, he swung a fist at Jared, but only caught him on the shoulder; a clumsy blow, because they were too close. And Jared didn’t quit. 

"Oh, ‘Colin’!" Jared gasped in a fit of mocking laughter. "I just can’t control these feelings any longer!" His voice lilted melodramatically. He was enjoying himself, too much for Shannon's taste. His hands wandered demandingly over the back of Shannon’s jeans while he held on tight to keep his brother from rolling with him and trying to kill him. "Take me, ‘Colin’! Take me! I’m yours!" 

Shannon made an emphatic shoving motion with his arms, but Jared’s grip held fast. At least for the moment. "I’ve seen the way you look at me. I know you want it, too!" Jared taunted in a giddy voice that sounded anything but seductive. His rushing fingers dug harshly through Shannon’s hair as he clung to him, mauling him mercilessly. It was probably a suicidal act, Jared admitted to himself, but he couldn’t help it. The joke was too irresistible. 

Okay, Shannon had conceded. So he’d been staring at Colin a little on the set yesterday. So, what? 

"A little?" Jared had hooted, "You were eating his clothes off with your eyes!" 

Not that big a meal, thought Shannon, musing again over those delectably short tunics. Then, in an inspiration of crassness, Jared had begun crawling across the bed toward him, eyes dancing with lascivious glee. He pulled up his shirt with one hand while unfastened the front of his pants with the other. "Oh, ‘Colin’," Jared had panted, using his mock-Shannon voice to issue a breathless invitation. "I have something for you." 

Now they were locked in a death struggle. Jared didn’t dare let go for fear his life could end right then and there. But he couldn’t seem to stop himself from taunting his brother either. With a wicked smile, he pressed his lips against Shannon’s ear, "Don’t you want to touch me, ‘Colin’?" His warm breath poured intimately into its dark canal, whispered words cracking with barely suppressed laughter, "Put your hands under my little skirt?" 

For added emphasis, Jared released his grip just enough to risk groping along Shannon’s front; firm fingers kneading at his crotch. And damn, thought Shannon, he knew exactly what he was doing, too. 

"I said _QUIT_ , Jared!" Shannon bellowed forcefully. A quick upward jerk of his muscular arms broke Jared’s grasp and sent him sprawling. "WHAT do you NOT understand about the WORD _‘STOP’_!?" 

Instantly, Jared curled around himself defensively burrowing into the bed covers. He rolled on to his side, laughing a little hysterically. Shannon was punctuating his speech with sharp, emphatic slaps at Jared’s behind, and he was really putting his strength into it, wanting the experience to be meaningful. He noted how Jared’s vocalizing suddenly altered to short gratifying yelps mixed with his wild giggling. 

Abruptly, Shannon stepped back off the bed, deliberately pulling his brother along with him. Surprised by the tactic, and off-balance, Jared missed his footing and they both hit the floor. Hard. 

"Christ," muttered Tomo nervously to Matt, from where he was standing in the next room. "What was that?" 

"You probably don’t want to know," Matt answered slowly, not looking up from his place on the couch. A magazine lay open on his knee, absorbing all his attention. 

Beyond the wall that separated them, Tomo could hear more of Jared’s escalating outraged howling mix with dull thuds, plus the sound of Shannon’s menacing growls and cursing. Someone was saying Colin’s name again. Followed by a good, solid crash; like a human body hitting the floor. The aftershock vibrated the whole room around him. God, Tomo was thinking, what was it about Colin Farrell that his name was always mixed up in these things? 

"Maybe we should go check on them," he offered anxiously. 

Matt arched a doubtful eyebrow and slid his eyes in the direction of the other room. "No. I don’t think so. They’ll work it out," he replied calmly. 

One thing Shannon figured Jared had not been counting on was having his brother turn the tables on him. It had been quite a while since he'd called one of Jared’s bluffs, and the last time, he had to admit, it had been an indecisive victory. Still, if he could just get the upper hand physically, the rest would be a simple question of guts and nerve. And since Shannon had had about all the giddy nonsense he could stand where Jared and Colin were concerned, his nerve was about as hard and reliable as tempered steel. 

Watching them together on the set everyday had slowly turned into a very public ordeal for Shannon. With an enthusiasm that left his brother wincing, Jared would moon and weep ecstatically over 'Alexander' unceasingly, whether the cameras were rolling or not. Between the two of them, with droll, amorous intensity, Jared and Colin kept up a constant barrage of double-edged banter that amused and sometimes titillated their co-stars. Who never failed to bring the details of it to Shannon’s attention. Colin and Jared shared their little private jokes, intimate whispers, lengthy absences, and worst of all, were Colin’s small gifts left lying around everywhere. Shannon’s patience was frayed, his personal boundaries were bruised and bleeding, his jealousies had been inflamed, and his tolerance was exhausted. Yeah, he’d been watching Colin alright. Strong, tanned, lithe, and commanding -- watching him like a leashed dog watches a cat. 

For a second, Jared was seeing stars. He’d hit his head sliding off the bed, literally bouncing the back of his skull off the carpeted floor. In a momentary daze, he lay perfectly still, feeling Shannon tug ruthlessly at his pant legs. His feet flapped in the air like a pair of helpless birds. Then coming to himself quickly, he realized in another minute Shannon would have him stripped of every stitch of clothing he was wearing below the waist. Not good. 

Shannon was watching Jared’s face closely, observing as the cloud of hazy thought cleared from his eyes. Uh-oh, out of time. Jared’s heel jerked abruptly shoving roughly against Shannon’s abdomen. It sent him stumbling backward while Jared rolled and grasped for the waist of his tangled pants. Shannon had wrenched them almost to his knees. He was trying to pull them up and scrambling to his feet when Shannon tackled him from behind. That’s when they hit the wall together. 

Shannon must be really pissed, thought Jared, feeling himself being crushed between the unyielding drywall and the full length of Shannon’s body. Almost to the point where he couldn't breathe. His pants were still dangling somewhere south of his exposed behind. The scratch and rub of Shannon’s jeans moved menacingly against his bare skin alerting him to his peril. Through the coarse, stiff fabric, Jared could feel something even coarser and stiffer pressing firmly into the crack between his butt cheeks. Oh, fuck. That was the thing about Shannon. Once his anger was thoroughly engaged, everything else about him was tense and aroused, too. 

One of Shannon’s hands pressed heavily between Jared’s shoulder, while the other pried its way determinedly between their bodies and down under his disheveled clothes. Jared could felt the creep of Shannon’s fingertips stealing upward along one of the most sensitive places on his inner thigh. Higher and higher. Damn, thought Jared as an involuntary gasp escaped him. He shuddered with a familiar erotic tingle. Really, there ought to be some rules concerning just how much of this kind of information your own brother could have about you. 

Trouble was, Jared’s whole life with Shannon had been nothing but a wrecked and wicked road of broken rules. His cock was beginning to twitch expectantly in response to Shannon's probing. Jared spread his arms wide across the wall and began flailing against its surface. He clenched his fingers into fists and gave a deep yowl of frustration. It was quite a show, Shannon noted wryly, but Jared did not actually seem to be struggling very hard to get free. 

The sound of Jared hammering on the wall and screaming at the top of his lungs finally got to Matt. Tomo turned to him with an alarmed expression and watched him rise slowly from his place on the couch. Matt tossed the open magazine down on one of the cushions, his face set in a scowl of determination. Good, thought Tomo, and about time. It was hard to know exactly when to interfere between the brothers, and when not to. He always tried to take his cues from Matt, who’d been around them longer. But, clearly this had gone way too far. They sounded like they were gonna kill each other. 

"I’m going out for a drive," Matt announced calmly. "You want to come?" 

A drive? Was he deaf? "What are you crazy? We can’t leave them alone now!" Tomo insisted incredulously. 

"Yeah, I think we’d better." 

"Listen!" Tomo demanded in exasperation. "Do you hear what I hear? Like, the sound of Shannon leaving Jared's brains on the bedroom wall? If we go now, it’d be like fleeing the scene of a fucking crime!" 

"No, no it’s nothing like that…" 

"Matt, somebody’s gonna die here, if we don’t try to stop them!" 

Matt took a long breath and stared at the adjacent wall intensely, as if he might be able to will himself to see something meaningful through it. Like murderous intent, or the lack of it. It sounded bad, but... his brow wrinkled pensively. Eventually, he turned his attention back to his younger band mate. He’d known a moment like this would come sooner or later, he just didn’t think it was going to be today. 

"No. Nobody’s gonna die," he said to Tomo, moving towards the door. "C’mon. We need to have a talk." 

Jared’s pants had pooled around his ankles. Shannon put his foot in the middle of the bunched and tumbled pile of fabric, ordering Jared to step out of them. Then he unzipped the front of his jeans. Already undeniably rough and ready, he popped out to freedom nearly sighing with relief. He'd briefly considered how much he would enjoy making Jared turn around and do the unveiling himself, figured he might be able to get away with it by hanging on to a fistful of his brother's hair, but didn’t feel it was a risk worth taking. That didn’t stop him from savoring the mental image, though. Very slowly, he began pulling Jared’s hips away from the wall, and sliding him down to the floor. Slowly, because Shannon didn’t trust Jared any farther than he could throw him. He groped around the front of Jared’s crotch, searching for something vulnerable to grab hold of that would give him a greater measure of control. He hand was greeted by an energetic erection swelling up and throbbing enthusiastically against the palm of his hand. After that, it was a simple game of reward and discipline until he had Jared on his hands and knees before him, panting with little ragged breaths. 

"This is not about Colin," Shannon hissed over Jared’s shoulder. "That’s not what this is about." He pushed Jared’s shirt up until it was nearly to his shoulder blades, and set his tongue and teeth to work along the furrow of Jared’s spine, nipping at the ridges of muscle and pressing his tongue into the valley in between. He worked his way down to the small of Jared’s back, then slid lower, teasing at Jared’s cock with light strokes and listening to the sound of his brother’s rapid breathing. He stopped only because he could feel Jared beginning to pulse under his hand. No, not yet; not yet. 

Shannon squeezed himself tightly over the curve of Jared’s rear, enjoying the idea that he was completely dominating the situation. He was, nevertheless, fully aware of how dangerous and foolish it would be to get caught up in that illusion. An instant of lost concentration could change everything. He was trying his best to ignore the hedonistic distractions vibrating up from his groin. The pressure of Jared’s behind and his warm, fleshy butt muscle smothered against Shannon’s rigid, business-like front was driving all thoughts of caution from Shannon’s mind. Steady, his better sense counseled. Steady. 

"Are we still thinking about Colin?" Shannon purred pleasantly. 

Jared didn’t answer. Lingering traces of wetness on his back were turning cool against his skin. He could feel the heat of frustration radiating off of his brother in waves. Jared knew only too well how runaway thoughts about taking total possession of him could consume Shannon like a fire. Jared was feeling a little like the moth that has flitted too close to the flame. Shannon’s demanding touch wandered over his anxiously straining cock, scorching a hot, scintillating trail from Jared‘s balls to its wet, weeping tip. And all the while he kept pinching and squeezing him threateningly; teasing, and showing no mercy. 

Shannon’s hand; correcting, caressing, and comforting. All his life, Shannon’s hands had been a steadying presence in Jared’s world. Punishing swiftly, pleasuring deftly. Jared could feel himself starting to shiver with his over-powering erotic need as Shannon's sure, clever fingers swept over the slickness seeping up from his slit. They ran down his length, forcing involuntary thrusts from his hips. Behind him, Jared could feel the harsh, angry bulge of Shannon’s erection biting into his soft flesh. The anticipation of what was yet to come was both dreadful and intoxicating. In another moment, Jared knew he would feel Shannon’s discipline burning into his ass. Shannon was perfectly capable of making him writhe in an agony of delight. Or, just agony, depending on Shannon’s whim. 

In spite of his short fuse, Shannon was attempting to consider his options. From their position on the floor, he judged he could just barely manage to reach the bedside table for something he wanted there, but it would be a stretch. Kneeling behind Jared, Shannon had secured his position by wedging himself between Jared’s knees. But as soon as he leaned too far to one side or the other, he’d be off-balance. So, he was debating the wisdom of handing Jared that kind of momentary advantage over him. Trembling and gasping in a carnal trance, Jared seemed compliant enough at the moment. Still...

Shannon leaned forward over Jared’s back. "I’m going to reach over and get something out of the drawer," he growled into Jared’s ear from between clenched teeth. It was a heads up, and a warning. Don’t even think about trying anything foolish. 

Jared twisted his head around as far around as he was able, and locked eyes with his brother, forcing himself to slow and still his panting. His clear, blue-eyed gaze widened and gaped at him, then narrowed dangerously. Obviously, he would bolt the minute he had opportunity, Shannon realized. He should have known to expect nothing less. 

"Fine," Shannon said brusquely. "I can work without it." 

"No-o-o, Shannon,…" Jared started to struggle in earnest. Shannon’s grip tightened painfully on him in a delicate place. 

"Unless, of course," Shannon paused, "you want to get it yourself," he offered magnanimously. 

For an instant, Shannon felt Jared’s whole body go rigid with conflict. Then, slowly, he raised his arm and started reaching towards the bed table drawer. 

Shannon let Jared ease himself over as he fumbled for the handle. He watched him yank the drawer open roughly, and grope blindly inside. It had actually turned out to be a longer reach for him than Shannon had imagined, so he was giving Jared a little extra leeway to move around. As long as Jared was behaving himself, Shannon’s controlling hand petted him gently and enticingly, all up and down the length of his quivering cock. He knew Jared wanted more contact and a firmer touch, but he was making him wait for it. Now that he had maneuvered Jared into complicity, Shannon knew he could achieve with the promise of pleasure what he could only have managed through force or punishment a few moments ago. He felt Jared’s anxious wetness dribbling over his fingertips. Meanwhile, his own slickness was spreading out warmly over Jared’s rosy flesh where he slid achingly over the hump of Jared’s behind. 

Jared finally found what he was searching for. He pulled a silver-blue tube with a flip top out of the jumble of junk in Shannon’s bedside table, and examined the label suspiciously. Aloe Vera gel and vitamin E personal lubricant, for a smooth, silky sensation. One hundred percent natural. Well, that much was good. No animal testing. How very humane, Jared mused, trying not to entertain any mental pictures. Not while he was presently on all fours himself. 

"Open it," Shannon ordered impatiently, his breath beginning to huff from his nostrils. He released one of his handholds just long enough to stick out his palm so Jared could squeeze some of the tube’s contents into it. "It’s cold," Shannon muttered warningly. 

Yes, it was. Jared sucked his breath in sharply. That first touch gave him a jolt. Shannon felt the muscles under his hand tense and spasm tightly at the sudden chill. Then the gel began to liquefy as it came in contact with Jared’s over-heated skin. 

"Relax," Shannon ordered softly, "or, I’ll only hurt you." Meaning that he really didn’t want to. He smoothed and tickled his fingers soothingly around Jared’s tender opening, prying gently, and sliding one slippery fingertip inside. And then another.

It was hard for Jared to keep fighting him. The point at which his resistance ceased to matter had come and passed. Shannon no longer struggled fiercely and determinedly to control him with frank, artless, manual stimulation. Though Jared had to admit, there was something about the starkness of that approach he’d always found to be an enormous turn on. Instead, having successfully raised the erotic temperature between them to a simmering boil, Shannon began coaxing Jared along with sensuous caresses, letting the overwhelming longing of Jared’s own response take control of him. His hand brushed through the ticklish down of hair in Jared’s crotch, and tucked up snugly around Jared’s balls; he squeezed gently and rolled them each in turn between his fingers. At the same time, he was working patiently and delicately to arouse his brother from the inside. Having breeched Jared’s external defenses, Shannon turned his attention to sensitivities and yearnings deeper within. 

Jared was still a little constricted and resistant. Mistrustful, Shannon thought, as he turned his hand. His fingers worked to massage the firm, responsive knot he encountered lying just a short reach beyond the verge. If he could only... 

"Ah-h-h..." Jared body flinched unexpectedly and he began rocking back insistently against Shannon’s probing hand. Immediately, Shannon felt the tightness around his fingers begin to relax and loosen as Jared responded to his penetrating touch. He was moaning softly now, pleadingly; in a way that sent waves of gooseflesh prickling over Shannon’s skin. A thrum and rush of urgency pulsed in his groin. He felt Jared’s swollen and over-excited erection beginning to throb in the palm of his other hand. Carefully, Shannon withdrew his fingers, and helped himself to more of the gel. He slathered it over himself carelessly; his engorged cock restless and eager to get on with things. 

Jared gave Shannon no protest as his pushed his way inside. Still, in spite of Shannon’s careful preparation it must have strained him. His head dropped, and Shannon could hear him laboring to breathe through it. "Sorry, baby," Shannon murmured as he ran his hands over Jared’s hips, steadying him and guiding his motions. Their bodies began to glide together rhythmically. God, it was glorious. The heat and slipperiness, the sliding in and out; for the moment, Shannon’s brain couldn’t contain another coherent thought beyond stuffing Jared’s exquisite, perfectly formed ass full of cock, all the way up to his balls. 

Jared’s palms ground into the carpet. He came up off his knees slightly meeting Shannon’s insistent pumping, trying to make the right connection. Jesus, he was as tight and hot as ever, and even better than Shannon remembered. Usually, Shannon tried to suppress and forget about these details in between times; willing them out of his memory. He curled himself over Jared’s back, his hands sliding rapturously down the front of Jared’s straining thighs, grasping and kneading the hard muscles. A guy could get addicted to Jared’s body. Any guy with a pulse, and an off-switch on his conscience. 

Jared was groaning Shannon’s name rather desperately, and pressing his hips back at him imploringly. He’d had enough waiting. After a few more slavishly hedonistic thrusts, marshalling a strength of will he barely knew he possessed, Shannon withdrew all the way and sat back on his heels, just to make Jared wait a moment longer. To reestablish who was in charge. He took his time, pressing and kneading the delightfully smooth fleshiness of Jared’s butt under his trembling hands. 

Swearing softly, Jared began lowering himself into Shannon’s lap, a tactic that was greeted with a stinging smack on his behind. "Did I say you could do that?" Shannon whispered, but his voice was mild. Just a little reminder. He pushed Jared up again, and with his hands still grasping Jared’s cheeks, spread him wide and held him open. Stiff and aching with readiness, he positioned himself shakily against Jared‘s anxiously fluttering opening. On contact, one errant pulse of Shannon’s over-stimulated cock sent a single glistening drop leaking from its tip, sliding slowly down over Jared’s quivering skin. 

"What do you want, Jared?" he asked, trying to keep the quaver in his voice from betraying him. 

There was no hesitation, but by now, Shannon hadn’t expected any. "Do it," Jared grunted, between quick, erratic breaths. "Please, Shannon, do it… fuck me…" 

Shannon plunged in roughly. This time there was no resistance, only Jared‘s urgent cry and responding thrust. Shannon’s hand slid back under Jared and closed possessively around his cock. Jared was silky smooth inside, and dribbling wet outside, seething with heat and bucking wildly beneath him. Having made them both wait for so long, Shannon was feeling positively dizzy and nearly lightheaded, and totally out of control slamming into Jared. He knew they were both less than a heart beat away from their release, when he felt that first telltale shudder, and then a shot of wet heat coursed over his fingers. Instantly, Jared was wailing, and clenching around Shannon’s throbbing shaft. And immediately, reflexively, Shannon’s cock jerked and spurted forcefully deep inside of his brother while Jared was still going off in his hand. Shannon’s hips spasmed helplessly as he emptied himself repeatedly and completely, going on and on it seemed like forever. Finally, slowly, Jared began lowering his head towards the carpet, shaking with his spent lust and exhaustion. Feverishly, Shannon collapsed over top of him. Together they sank weakly into the puddle of Jared’s come that was soaking into the rug beneath them. Only the sounds of their own labored breathing disturbed the sudden stillness. 

Shannon’s head was still buzzing hazily when he heard the sound of Jared’s quiet snicker. 

"Get up," he reached around and poked at Shannon insistently. "I can’t keep lying here, it’s all wet and sticky." 

He was laughing softly, fuzzy and cheerful in the blurry afterglow. Shannon’s softening cock, still lodged inside of Jared’s ass came sliding out as he shifted his weight and rolled over on his side. 

"Ugn-nh," he grunted, sad for a moment to have lost that intimate connection. Now that his anger had passed, he was starting to feel guilty. His hand rubbed consolingly over Jared’s shoulder. Maybe he’d been a little too harsh and rough. 

"You okay? Did I hurt you?" 

Jared sat up groaning. "Hell, yeah. You were fabulous," he replied, flashing Shannon a small, crooked smile, his eyes glittering. Then, he lowered his lashes and sucked at his bottom lip a bit, looking contrite. "I guess I shouldn’t have been messing with your head like that," he said apologetically. 

Or my gut, or my dick, thought Shannon wearily - did he mean about Colin? Or just in general? 

"Let’s get in bed," Shannon offered, beginning to feel a slight chill in the few sweaty, bedraggled clothes he was still wearing. 

They stripped off and cleaned up a little, then hopped into bed snuggling under the blankets together, warm and close. Jared nuzzled gently at Shannon’s shoulder; it was a wordless question. Shannon pulled him into his arms, pressing his cheek to Jared’s temple. 

"Forget it," he murmured. Meaning, forget him. "We’re fine." Shannon sighed. He’s like, history, Jared. Alexander history. Don’t make him part of yours. 

After another moment, Jared turned his head slightly, listening carefully to the sounds of the house. 

"It’s awfully quiet," he said. 

"They left just before the second set," Shannon remarked dryly. "I heard them go." 

"Oh." 

"Matt’ll explain to him, I imagine,…" he mumbled, knowing they were both thinking the same thing. 

"Well, that’s good," said Jared. 

Shannon didn’t know how good it was, but at least it was easier than having to explain to Tomo himself. 

"Then maybe later he can explain it to me," Jared looked up with a gleam in his eye. 

"Sh-h," said Shannon, smiling, but not wanting to get into it. "Sleep now." 

He ruffled Jared’s hair and pulled the blanket up around him. If Jared’s eyes had not been watching him so closely he might have kissed him, too, but Jared was funny about those things. 

Besides, they’d shattered enough boundaries for one day, thought Shannon. And some things between them were better left unexplored and unsaid.

 

\---end--

 


End file.
